


He's Like Cold Coffee In The Morning

by ashyyy_xoxo



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Nicks old dog puppy is in this at the begining, and then pig will come into it soon, as I started writing this before she died, as it didnt feel right leaving her in it, so ive written her out of the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashyyy_xoxo/pseuds/ashyyy_xoxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry's ex girlfriend left him with their son Niall he swore he'd never date again as to not hurt Niall anymore but when Nick comes along he just can't help but be sucked in. But the question is can Nick change how Harry sees relationships and get him to finally let someone into his and Niall's life.<br/>Harry's considered to be a young dad, he's 21 with a two year old son, but he wouldn't change anything about choosing to keep Niall. Niall's mother Annie left when she found out Harry was bisexual when Niall was only 2months old and Harry was left to raise his little boy on his own.<br/>Harry hasn't dated since Annie left, hasn't dared to he can't risk anything now he's got Niall but Nick, Nick's different there's something about him, he's different, he's the nations wake up call for BBC Radio and is known for his partying but there's a different side to Nick, there's a side his friends know, the Nick they've always known, but on then there's the side to Nick only Harry and Niall get to see and maybe if that was Nick's only side maybe then Harry would be able to let Nick into his and Niall's life.<br/>*title has been changed 'again I know' it's now from Ed Sheerans song 'Cold Coffee'*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Prologue

  
"Seriously Lou I don't know what to do anymore" Harry begs as he warms Niall's bottle of milk after finally giving in "I've tried everything"

  
"Why can't he just keep having the bottle if you're going to give him milk anyway" Louis asks

  
"Because he's two years old and he shouldn't be drinking from a bottle permanently still he's not even meant to be having as much milk as he is" Harry sighs struggling to hear Louis over Niall's crying "alright Ni I'm coming"

  
"Look you're not going to be the only parent having this problem Harry" Louis tries to comfort "you need to get out more even the littlest things are driving you crazy"

  
"I'm already there trust me the flat next to us is having someone move in and the moving men have been so loud that Niall isn't napping properly, I know it's not the tenants fault but I'm already dreading it you know what Niall's like with new people, I haven't even told him Ms Jennings has left" with the bottle finally done Harry hurries through to give it to Niall who shuts up as soon as he hands it over.

  
"Look just calm down me and the guys are coming over tonight anyway you know who Ni loves his uncles"

  
"I seriously don't know what I'd do without you boys" Harry smiles down the phone as he runs his hands through Niall's unusually blonde and brown hair that's starting to get too long "I'm finally getting him to settle so I'll see you later"

  
"Alright and try not the pull those pretty little curls of yours out before we get there"

  
"Shut up you" Harry laughs before they end the call "looks like you need a haircut bug" Harry smiles as he runs his fingertips through Niall's hair to pull it to its full length.

  
"No Dada no cut" Niall pouts shaking his head with his bottle clasped between his teeth

  
"Okay Bug no haircut just yet" Harry smiles

 

"Boo?" He asks

  
"Yeah Uncle Lou is coming later and he's going to bring Uncle Zayn and Uncle Liam yeah" Harry replies "but for now it's time to have a nap"

  
"No, no nap"

  
"Yes Ni its nap time and that's not up for discussion. I'll even read you a story"

  
"Panda?"

  
"Yes we'll read Jon Panda" Harry smiles as he picks Niall up and taking him to his crib which should really be changed to a toddlers bed but Harry doesn't see any harm in keeping it a bit longer if Niall is still comfortable in it.

  
"Skittles" Niall demands

  
"Skittles what?"

  
"Skittles pwease" Niall says giving his dad a smile sticking his tongue in the gap where his two front teeth should be.

  
"That's better" Harry says as he hands over Niall's multicoloured teddy bear "Now are you ready"

  
"Binkie"

  
Harry sighs he was hoping he'd got away with it but gives in and passes Niall his pacifier before opening the usual bed time story

  
"Now it's time for a nap I think"

 

Harry doesn't even get three pages in when Niall falls asleep, he sets the book down on the side before kissing Niall's forehead. His whole world is lying asleep in that crib and he can't help but want to keep him there forever.

 

 

  
"Where's my favourite little boy" Louis practically screams as he lets himself into Harry's apparent with Zayn and Liam following him

  
"Lou shut up he's still napping" Harry scolds

  
"You're no fun" Lou pouts

  
"Seriously you're worse than Niall" Liam laughs sitting down with Zayn.

  
They're a good couple, it's obvious by just looking at them that they're in love

  
"Dada?" A voice calls from the top of the stairs

  
"Hold on Ni I'm coming" Harry shouts up "please don't let him wreck the house while I'm up there"

  
"He might as well be a two year old" says Zayn, rolling his eyes

  
"Oi" Louis shouts

 

"Uncle Boo" Niall shouts trying to hurry down the stairs

  
"What did I say about you being careful with stairs" Harry scolds as Niall nearly trips "you've got to be careful"

  
"Oh stop worrying so much he's a kid, kids hurt themselves all the time" Louis says snatching Niall up off the stairs "hey Nialler"

  
"Boo gone" Niall pouts "miss you"

  
"Oh Nialler I was only at my house I missed you too"

  
Harry sits down next to the happy couple watching Lou interact with Niall

  
"Still going through his clingy phase?" Zayn asks

  
"He got so used to when Lou was staying with us for those few weeks that he now thinks he's not coming back" Harry explains "I tried explaining that he was only here while his house was renovated but he's just determined he's going to leave"

  
"Have you ever thought it's something to do with Annie?" Liam asks "I know he's only young and he doesn't really remember her but it still affects kids minds, maybe that's why he's so clingy he thinks everyone's going to leave like her"

  
"I mean it could be" Harry sighs "I just I dunno it's hard I can't even tell him that about the new neighbours moving in cause he doesn't know Ms Jennings has gone"

  
"Don't worry about it too much H he's just being a normal toddler" Zayn says trying to comfort Harry "it's the same with the bottles and pacifier he's just being a normal toddler. You shouldn't worry as much as you do you're an amazing dad better than some mum and dads put together and it's time you realise that"

  
Harry doesn't get to thank Zayn as Niall interrupts them

  
"Zee LiLi" he smiles throwing himself between the pair to get cuddles from both his uncles

  
"Hey Ni" Zayn smiles kissing the top of Niall's head

  
"You're hairs getting long isn't it Ni" Liam says ruffling it slightly "blonder now as well"

  
"No cut, dada say no cut" Niall says sternly to Liam

  
"We had this discussion earlier but Niall doesn't think it's time for a haircut yet" Harry laughs

  
"I like the floppy look reminds me of you back in the good old teenage years" Louis jokes with Harry

  
"Oh shut up you" Harry pouts

  
"Dada sad, boo, dada better"

  
"What?" Lou asks

  
"He's trying to say it's you're fault I'm sad and that you need to make me better" Harry translates a downside to Niall spending nearly all his time with Harry is that his broken speech can sometimes be hard for people to understand other than Harry whose used to it, but he is advanced with his speech for his age so Harry doesn't think there's anything wrong with it.

 

"Oh dear Harold I am so sorry" Lou apologises over exaggerating it

  
"Thank you Louis" Harry says going along with it for Niall's sake

  
"Are daddy and uncle boo silly Ni" Liam asks

  
"Yup" Niall says nodding his head

  
"Come on you I think it's time we get you some dinner" Harry says scooping Niall up into his arms.

  
They might not technically be a family but Harry doesn't know what he'd do without Niall and his three boys they're their own dysfunctional family.


	2. Chapter Two

"Ni bug we're going to be late" Harry says rushing around trying to get Niall's bits together

"No don't wan go" Niall pouts holding skittles closer to his chest

"Baby you've got to, uncle Lou can't look after you when daddy has to work and you'll love playgroup you can meet some new friends"

"No wan friends" Niall frowns "have Lou and LiLi and Zee"

"Well now you can make more friends come on we've got to go" with Niall's bag in his hand along with his own stuff for work he opens the door for Niall "don't walk off you've got to stay by my side"

Niall nods not really listening and as Harry turns around to lock the door he ignores his father

"Dada look doggy" Niall shouts running towards the jack Russell

"Wait there bug" Harry says and once he's finally locked the door he looks down for Niall to see him nowhere "Niall, Ni baby where are you"

Panicking Harry quickly picks up his bags to start looking for Niall.

"Don't worry I've got him" a familiar voice asks from behind him

Harry turns quickly and the last thing he expects to see is radio presenter Nick Grimshaw stood with his dog while Niall fusses over it.

"Ni bug you know not to go off without letting me know" Harry scolds as he walks over to the pair

"But doggy" Niall pouts

"Her names Puppy" Nick states "she's perfectly safe I promise"

"You named your dog puppy?" Harry asks before he can stop himself

"Yeah I know inventive right" nick laughs and Harry can't help but notice his eyes crinkle slightly "I'm Nick"

"Yeah I er listen to the show" Harry blushes "I'm Harry and this is Niall"

"Niall did me the pleasure of introducing himself when he came over" nick says bending down to be Niall's height "I think your daddy has somewhere he needs to be"

"No, no go" Niall pouts

"Bug we've been through this you've got to go to playgroup Harry sighs really not in the mood for the same argument they've had for the past week.

"Yeah everyone has to go to playgroup" Nick adds in "it's fun I promise"

"Pwomise?"

"Promise" Nick smiles

"Otay" Niall smiles back taking Harry's hand "playgroup now"

"Okay bug" Harry says "er thanks for the help it was nice meeting you"

"You too Harry" nick smiles back "And you Niall"

"Bye doggy" Niall waves

"Her names puppy" Nick corrects

"Nope doggy" Niall nods his head determined

"Doggy it is then" nick laughs

"Bye again" Harry says as he dithers slightly before Niall tugs him away snapping him out of it "Ni bug you can't go away from me again like that I worry too much, I know you were only behind me but that isn't the point you can't just go off"

"Sowwy daddy" Niall says as Harry straps him into his safety seat

 

 

-

 

 

"Daddy no!" Niall kicks his feet against the passanger seat thats in front of him

"Niall I thought you were okay with this, even Nick spoke to you" Harry sighs as he bends down lower attempting to get Niall out the back of the car

"No I wan Lou" Niall pouts

"Bug we've been through this Lou can't look after you anymore" Harry crouches down so he's roughly the same height as Niall, trying to look him in the eyes

"Boo no wan me" Niall tears up

"No of course he does" Harry wishes he'd never said anything now "maybe we should leave playgroup till later on"

"Wan go home, wan baba"

"Bug we can't go home daddy has to work"

"Me tum?" his speech regressing slightly in his teary state

"I guess you can come yeah" like a has any other choice "it's a good job I work for uncle Zee isn't it"

Zayn has his own business designing front covers for books, taking Niall to work has never been an issue really but Harry's been trying to get Niall to go to playgroup for a while now and work was a good excuse, not that it worked.

"Uncle Zee!" Niall shouts slightly looking a lot happier

"Yeah come on let's go see uncle Zayn" Harry chuckles slighlty as he returns to the drivers seat

 

 

-

 

 

"I see someone got out of it again" Zayn laughs as Niall spins around on Harry's desk chair

"He started crying asking why Louis didn't want him anymore then I felt bad so I brought him" harry explains "he was fussy when we left the flat but then Nick convinced him-"

"Whose nick?" Zayn asks

"Doggy" Niall says stopping his spinning

"No puppy's not here Ni" Harry explains before he gets too worked up "yeah so that new neighbour of mine only happens to be Nick Grimshaw"

"Really?" Zayn asks "I know he was looking for somewhere less upmarket to Primrose Hill something about getting too old for that"

Harry raises his eyebrows to Zayn

"What so I may listen to the show"

"He's his celebrity crush" Liam says popping up out of nowhere

"I told you that in confidence that you wouldn't spread it around" Zayn pouts

"Hey baby" Liam says pulling Zayn in for a kiss

"Ewwww" Niall shouts

"Yucky right" Louis says popping up from nowhere

Louis and Liam technically work downstairs where they do the office work but aside from the four of them and a few other workers it's only them that work for Malik & Co and lately shifts are becoming longer so where Louis and Harry would normally trade on and off with Niall that is now impossible as they both have to work at the same time, but Harry knows Zayn only wants the best for the company as do he and the other boys so he doesn't mind changing shifts around.  
"No talk boo" Niall's pouts turning his chair to face away from Louis

  
"What have I done?" Louis asks

"He thinks that because you can no longer look after him while I'm working that you don't want him, he's just sour cause we actually made it to playgroup this time" Harry explains

"So you actually got out of the flat complex" Liam laughs

"Oh shush he's my baby bug I can't help it"

"Harry you can't give in with everything" Liam points out

"I know but he started crying and I just I can't do that and he's only 2 he can stay with me for a little longer before he leaves"

"Harry he's going to school not the other side of the world" Zayn laughs

"I know and Nick did talk him into going thats how we actually got there this time and that's closer than before"

"If I remember correctly Harry has had a crush on Nick since he was what fifteen how on earth did you play it cool?" Louis asks from where he's bent down to Niall's height trying to her him to talk to him

"Shut up I can act normal you know" Harry pouts

"Like father like son" Liam rolls his eyes

"Hate to be a kill joy but I believe we all have jobs we should be doing" Zayns adds

"Come on Lou we should go back downstairs" Liam adds after giving Zayn one more kiss

"I'll follow you down once I can get Ni bug to stop being so silly"

"No silly! You no wan bug" Niall pouts even more

"Of course I want you Ni I always want you" Louis reassures "I've known you since you were a tiny little thing only a few hours old and here you are all big and grown up! I wanted you then and I want you know you're never going to get rid of uncle Boo"

"Pwomise?"

"Promise bug"

"Right now that's done can I have my desk back please" Harry laughs

"Calm your tits" Lou says standing up again "come on Li we have some work to do"

Louis drags Liam off talking about some scheme he's coming up with again.

"Take it easy today" Zayn says to Harry which translates into 'I know you've got Niall don't worry about doing a lot of work.

"Thanks" Harry smiles as he picks Niall up and sets him down onto his lap

"What doing daddy?" Niall asks

"I'm drawing the cover for a book" Harry says breaking down what he's doing for Niall

"Otay" Niall shrugs not really listening as he plays with the post it notes on Harry's desk

 

 

-

 

 

"Bug slow down" Harry scolds as they walk up the stairs to the flat

"But daddy doggy" Niall says and when Harry looks up Nick is leaving his flat without puppy this time

"Nick hasn't got puppy at the moment Ni" Harry tries to explain but Niall is already running to Nick

"Doggy?" Niall asks as he stands in front of Nick

"Puppy is inside at the moment but I'm sure she'd love to see you another time" Nick explains "how was playgroup?"

"No go" Niall says leaning into Nicks legs slightly

"Sorry he's a bit clingy and affectionate, he likes people, but not normally as quick as he has with you, im a bit suprised myself to be honest" Harry quickly apologises

"Like ick" Niall nods

"Nick bug not ick"

"What I said ick" Niall frowns

"Ick's fine" Nick smiles down at Niall ruffling his hair

"No cut" Niall pouts "no school"

"He doesn't want a haircut" Harry explains "and as for playgroup we made it to the car park before he freaked out and came to work with me instead"

"Ahhh well I'm sure playgroup can wait until another day" nick laughs slightly

"Doggy?"

"Yeah maybe soon" Nick says looking at Harry

"Ni bug I think Nick has to be somewhere and we should let him go"

"Otay bye Ick" Niall waves even though Nick hasn't moved yet

"Bye Niall" Nick waves back "see ya Harry"

Nick leaves as Harry let's Niall into the flat who runs straight to his toys while Harry is too distracted thinking about Nick.

 

 

-

 

 

"Night Ni bug" Louis says down the phone to Niall that night

"Ni-Ni boo" Niall says back as Harry gives his forehead one last kiss and leave the room turning on Niall's night light as he shuts the door.

"He trusts way to easily" Harry sighs "we've met Nick twice for five minutes and he's already cuddling into him. He either trusts people straight away or doesnt warm up to them in ages, do you think its my fault? The only people he's really spoken to are ones he's been automatically able to trust, outside of family, you and the boys included he hasn't had much outside contact, I just I worry about him and with Annie and everything I just...it's my fault isn't it"

"Harry he's two years old he doesn't see bad in people and so what if he likes Nick Grimshaw he's not hard to love is he, he's got the nation to love him so why wouldn't Ni like him, he's doing fine Harry and so are you, you're a great dad so stop worrying. And hey you get to talk to Nick Grimshaw I wouldn't think you'd complain about that maybe you can get something out of this"

"Louis I am not using my son to get laid"

"I'm not saying that just I mean you and Nick could hook up I'm-"

"Right that's it I'm going" Harry cuts him off "night Lou"

"Night H" Louis laughs "love you"

"Love you too"

  
Harry seriously doesn't know what he'd do without Louis, he's just always been there, he's his best mate and he's simply just Louis...


	3. Chapter Three

Sometimes Niall can be a handful and sometimes Harry can't handle that, today is one of those days. Harry didn't exactly plan on Niall having a tantrum in the middle of the hallway first thing in the morning, right outside Nick Grimshaw's front door.

"Niall James Styles that is enough" Harry finally snaps causing Niall to stop his tantrum straight away.

"I have to work and you can't come with me and that is that" Harry sighs "I'm going in later so you only have to spend the afternoon at playgroup I need you to work with me here bug"

"No dada no go" Niall crosses his arms and stamps his foot to emphasise his point

"Well where do want to go if you can't come to work and you don't want to go to playgroup?" Harry sighs running a hand over his face.

"Ick and doggy" Niall declares

Nick has been living in the complex for a month now and Niall hasn't stopped banging on about him and puppy.

"Bug Nick has things to do he can't have you hanging around with him" Harry tries to explain just about ready to give up and just take him into work with him

"We ask" Niall says and before Harry can stop him he's knocking at Nicks door.

Harry doesn't even get to stand up from crouching down to be Niall height when Nick opens the door

"That was quick" Harry says before he can't stop himself he really needs to get a filter

"Well Niall here has a strong set of lungs on him id be surprised if the whole neighbourhood didn't know that Niall doesn't want to go to playgroup"

"Me stay here" Niall chips in "with Ick and doggy"

"Ni you can't stay with Nick-"

"I don't mind" nick says so quickly he makes himself blush "sorry it's just I love spending time with kids- wait no that sounded weird- what I mean is I like to think of myself as a good godfather and I'm not exactly in the position to be having my own kids right now so I can watch him if you want I don't have plans or anything"

Harry never thought Nick would be one to get nervous and awkward like he is right now.

"Er I don't know, it's not that I don't trust you or anything cause I do but I don't know if it would be right for me to leave my son with someone I've technically only known for a month and only spoken to a handful of times but I'm actually quite desperate so I mean if it's alright with you I guess he can stay"

Nick doesn't say anything to him just gives Harry a reassuring smile before turning to Niall "did you hear that Niall your daddy said you can stay with me"

"Really dada?" Niall asks looking up at him with his big blue eyes shining bright

"Yeah bug but you have to be good for Nick"

"I will be Ick and doggy"

"Why don't you go see her she's inside" nick says opening the doer wider for Niall to go through "but say goodbye to daddy first"

"Bye bye dada" niall says hugging Harry's leg tightly before running off inside

"Don't run" Harry calls after him but Niall already gone

"Right here's his bag it has everything in it, he's normally very good with asking to go to the toilet but sometimes he forgets when he's playing so there's a change of clothes if needed but as long as you check up and ask if he needs to go every now and then it should be fine. There's also a bottle in there that he shouldn't really still be drinking but I'm trying to work on that, his dummy is also in there which he prefers to call Binkie and yet again he shouldn't still be having it so don't give it to him unless he creates and-"

"Harry seriously it's okay I know how to look after a two year old I'm sure me and Niall can cope"

"Yeah sorry" Harry blushes "It's just the first time leaving him with someone who isn't related or who I haven't known since I was his age so it's a bit new"

"I promise you we'll be fine"

"Okay well if you're not my number is in the front pocket of his bag on a piece of paper just in case you do need me"

"Harry seriously go everything will be okay and if it isn't I'll ring you" Nick reassures

"Tell him I love him will you"

"I will now go before your even later for work"

"Okay remember ring me if you need me"

"I will harry promise, and I'll see you afterwork"

"Yeah sure"

Nick smiles before closing the door and Harry won't admit it to anyone but he did stand there for five more minutes before leaving.

 

 

-

 

 

"Where's Nialler" Louis asks confused when he doesn't see Niall enter with Harry

"He didn't go to playgroup did he?" Liam asks sounding shocked

"No he's actually with Nick right now"

"Nick as in Nick Grimshaw?" Zayn asks

"Yeah what other Nick would it be" Harry rolls his eyes "Niall was having a tantrum outside his door this morning on how he didn't want to go to playgroup and wanted to stay with Puppy and long story short he's now staying with Nick and I've never left him with anyone other than you guys or my mum so I'm slightly freaking out and I think I need to sit down" Harry rushes out

"Come on he's godfather to Rudy Law and a billion other kids Niall will be fine with him don't worry yourself so much" Zayn comforts Harry

"Yeah I gave him my number he will ring if something goes wrong right?"

"I'm sure he will even though I doubt something will go wrong I think it's good for you and Ni to have sometime apart it might make him want to go to playgroup" Liam tries to reassure

"I miss my Nialler" Louis pouts

"Oh come on you two you can't keep him to yourselves forever, now back to work, I have a business to run here" Zayn half jokes

 

-

 

To say Harry is glad to make it back to the complex would be an understatement he takes the steps two at a time proceeding to impatiently knock on Nicks door.

"Hel- oh hey Harry didn't expect you back so soon" Nick smiles

"Yeah there wasn't much to do so Zayn sent me home early"

Which translates into 'I couldn't concentrate cause Niall was here with you' he's not even sure why Zayn keeps him on he barely does work these days

"Where's Ni?" He ask

"Oh he's playing with puppy come in" nick smiles leading Harry through the flat

They may live in the same complex but Nick's flat is definitely more lavish than his own.

"Hey munchkin your dads here" nick calls through to Niall as they walk into the living room

"Munchkin?" Harry asks

"Er yeah sorry hope you don't mind just a nickname" Nick blushes

"No it's fine everyone has one for him so yeah that's fine" Harry couldn't be more awkward if he tried

"Dada doggy me wan doggy"

"Ni bug we can't have a doggy"

"But why" Niall pouts

"Because I said so" Harry says back "and no pouting"

He's trying to be stricter on Niall he is but it's just so hard when he looks so adorably cute

"How about you can play with puppy whenever you want I'll even give your daddy a key so you can come and visit her"

"Really?" Niall asks his eyes lighting up "please dada please"

"I guess if it's okay with Nick" Harry gives in

"Yaaay" Niall squeals hugging Puppy close again "doggy"

"You want some tea?" Nick asks "leave him to play for a while

"Sure if it's no bother"

"Of course it isn't i wouldn't offer otherwise" nick smiles showing Harry through to the kitchen area that looks out onto Niall and Puppy.

"How's he been?" Harry asks as they wait for the kettle to boil

"Oh fine we played with puppy for a while then took her for a walk - I hope that's okay by the way - and then we come back and had some lunch watched some cartoons then played with puppy some more before you turned up" nick explains as he stirs the tea

"Oh yeah that's fine taking him out I mean. Just don't you have like paparazzi follow you around?"

"Oh please Harry I'm not that famous that normally only happens when I'm at events or if I'm with certain friends, and if they did turn up I wouldn't allow them to harm Niall in anyway I hope you know that"

"No I do I trust you" Harry quickly rushes out as Nick hands him his tea "thanks"

"I even kept your number on the fridge just in case I did need it" Nick says gesturing to the note that is stuck to the fridge

"I'm pretty sure putting it in your phone would have been easier but yeah..."

"Is that your sly way of asking if I've saved your number because if it is the answer would be that yes you are now a contact in my phone" Nick laughs and Harry can't help but laugh with him

"He didn't create at all did he?" Harry asks "just I know he can get a bit cranky when he wants his bottle or Binkie I've been trying to wean him off them but it's obviously not working very well"

"Oh well he didn't ask for them all day actually"

"Really?" Harry asks confused "I've been trying to get him to stop for months he spends a few hours with you and he hasn't touched either? You Grimshaw are magic"

"Not really I think he was just so distracted by puppy and going out that he didn't really think about it"

"Thanks for looking after him today" Harry smiles

"It's fine I enjoyed it" nick smiles back "like I said I can't exactly have kids can I"

Harry just takes a sip of his tea instead of replying not really sure as what to say.

"Do you mind if I ask where Niall's mum is?" Nick asks Harry "I don't want to be nosey I'm just curious"

Harry let's out a sigh at the fact even Nick has noticed Annie isn't present in his life.

"We were young 19 isn't exactly the age to be having children but we went through with it, and I'm so glad cause I have Niall now but it wasn't easy, anyway Niall was around six weeks old when I decided to tell her I was I was bi, and I thought she took it well she didn't really say anything about it so I thought she didn't mind, but a few days later she left and she hasn't come back, I haven't heard from her since"

"Wow that's rough" nicks unsure of what to say really "just because you came out to her"

"Pretty much yeah" Harry sighs "I don't think she ever really wanted Ni and that was just her excuse to be able to leave. And although it means Ni doesn't get to have a mum I'm glad Annie wasn't exactly mother material"

"Well just so you know you ever need someone to look after Niall I'm here, you always do the same shift?"Nick asks

"Yeah just normally finish later"

"Well how would you feel about instead of arguing with Niall about going to playgroup he comes and stays here instead I really don't mind"

"Don't take this in the wrong way but why?" Harry asks "your 30 years old and you want to be staying at home looking after your neighbours kid"

"Like I said I can't have children of my own can I and adoption isn't as easy as people think, my job isn't exactly child friendly is it, what with the hours I have to do and the endless events. I enjoy looking after my god children I do but there parents don't exactly need me to look after them like Niall needs someone, not that I think you can't look after him-"

"Don't worry I understand what you mean" Harry smiles "and if you're sure about it I don't see why not, I'll talk to him tonight and then I'll let you know"

"Thanks Harry" Nick smiles down into his tea

They don't get a chance to talk about it any further as Niall calls out them.

"Dada I wan my Binkie"

"Seriously all day without it and then as soon as I get back he wants it" Harry sighs

"Typical toddler" Nick laughs as Harry gets up to go help Niall.

 

-

 

 

"Did you have fun with Nick today?" Harry asks Niall as he washes the shampoo out of the boys hair

"Yeah doggy walk" Niall States as he plays with his toys

"Would you like it if you stayed with Nick while daddy goes to work, all the time?"

"Please dada! Like Ick and doggy"

"I know you like Nick baby" Harry smiles

"Baba now?" Niall asks

"You've gone all day without your bottle yet you want it now?" Harry asks

"Yeah" Niall nods looking at Harry as if he has three heads cause how can he not understand if he asks for baba then he wants his baba.

"Why didn't you have baba at nicks?"

"No wan it" Niall shrugs

Harry sighs giving in to his blue eyed angel.

"Come on then let's get you out and get you your baba" Harry smiles

"Luv dada" Niall smiles burying his wet head into Harry's chest as he picks him up from out of the bath

"Love you too Ni bug, love you too" Harry sighs in contentment.


	4. Chapter Four

It's been two months since the first time Niall stayed with Nick and so far everything has been going brilliantly.  
Nick has gone back to his parents for the weekend and has asked Harry and Niall (mostly Niall) to look after puppy for him, which Harry has instantly regretted as for the past two mornings he's been woken up buy an excited puppy and niall jumping on his bed.  
Puppy hasn't actually been well recently and has been quiet and less energetic but as soon as she's will Niall she changes back into the happy baouncy dog she was when they first met her.

"Dada, Dada wake up" Niall shakes Harry awake.

"Ni it's sunday and its early please let me sleep a little longer" Harry pleads

"But dada something's wrong with doggy"

"What?" Harry asks sitting up now worried

"she not wake up" Niall pouts

Harry has a bad feeling about this

"Okay Ni bug why don't you stay here and play while I go see what's wrong"

"Okay dada" Niall replies oblivious to what's actually going on.

Harry plucks up the courage and goes into the living room where Puppy sleeps in her bed and it's as if he can instantly tell, and if he's honest for the first time in a while he really doesn't know what to do.

 

-

 

 

A phone call to Nick is all it takes for him to get the train back from Manchester to London.

Harry's left Niall with Louis and has taken Puppy to the vets that he knows Nick takes her to and thats where Nick meets him.

"What happened?" Is the first thing Nick asks

"Im so sorry Nick, everything was fine when we went to bed and then Niall woke me up this morning saying that she wouldn't wake up and thats when I rang you"

"Niall found her?" Nick asks

"Yeah but I don't think he really understands what's going on he just thinks shes sleeping"

There's a silence and honestly Harry doesn't know what to say, he knows how much Puppy means to Nick, she's like his baby.

"Nick im sorry I promise we did everything like you said"

"Harry it's not your fault she's old, I knew it was coming, I just didn't think it'd be so soon" and then there's that awkward silence back.

 

-

 

"You can stay with me and Ni if you want tonight, if you want some company" Harry offers as they head back to the complex

"Sure I'd like that" Nick agrees "if you don't mind i'd like to tell Niall"

"Im going to be honest here and say I was dreading telling him, you know how clingy he is, nothing like this has ever happened to him"

"We don't have to tell him if you don't want just say she's gone to stay at a special farm" Nick says understanding where Harry is coming from.

"No I think he should know, I don't want to hurt him but I also don't want to lie to him, He loves her so much I think he should know"

"Im just going to pop into mine to get some bits" Nick says as they get to the door to his flat

"okay sure just come in when your ready" Harry smiles as he lets himself into the flat

"Dada" Niall shouts running to tackle his legs into a hug

"Hey little man" Harry laughs ruffling Nialls hair

"where doggy and Ick?" he asks

  
"Well Nick is going to come stay here tonight and have a little chat with you about Puppy if your okay with that" Harry smiles

"YAY ick sleep over" Niall cheers "boo stay too?"

Louis smiles from behind Niall

"I've got to go im afraid Ni Bug but you've got daddy and Nick here with you" Niall reassures

"No boo stay too" Niall pouts

"Hey mister you've got to stop pouting or if the wind blows your face'll stay like that" Louis teases

"Huh? will it really daddy?" Niall asks turning to Harry

"yeah its true you better listen to uncle boo"

"As long as you do it inside you'll be safe" Nick says from behind Harry making him jump slightly

"Well now that 'Ick' is here im going to escape while I still can" Louis jokes

"Say bye to Uncle Boo Ni" Harry says to Niall who is very intent in Nick's arms

"bye bye boo" Niall says not really paying attention

"I'll see you later Nick" Louis calls before winking at Harry "Have fun"

"shut up" Harry laughs " i'll call you later"

 

  
Harry makes dinner for the three of them listening in while Nick talks to Niall about Puppy.

 

"Now Munchkin I know you love puppy very much and she loves you lots too but Puppy was very sick and had to go to the special place in the sky for dogs so we wont get to see her again, but I promise you that she still loves you and is thinking of you no matter where she is" Nick explains to Niall

"But I want doggy" Niall says his bottom lip trembling

"I know me too Niall" Nick sighs pulling Niall in for a hug "do you want your daddy?"

"No wan you" Niall sobs into Nick's chest

Harry can't help but smile slightly, He hasn't seen Niall this comfortable with anyone apart from himself and Louis, he still doesn't chose Liam or Zayn over his 'dada'

"Luv you ick"

"Love you too Niall" Nick says back smiling up at Harry who is now leant against the door frame  
"are you ready for dinner now boys?" he asks

"yeah I think we are" Nick smiles down at Niall, realising that he wouldn't want to be with anyone other than Harry and Niall right now, he never believed he would grow this close to his neighbours within two months of moving, he wasn't even sure about moving in the first place and it turns out to be the best decision he's ever made.  
It becomes a regular thing, Nick will spend the nights he’s not working at Harry’s and Niall loves it, and so does Harry not that he likes to admit it.

 

 

 

**(This Is what I imagine Niall to sort of look like. left is with longer hair, right is with shorter hair)**

****  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter is when the story really begins, along with Nick and Harry's relationship, I just wanted the get them meeting and everything with Puppy out of the way to start with.


End file.
